I Have No Words to Say
The 158th Suggestion: I Have No Words to Say (言葉もない, Kotoba Monai) is the one hundred and fifty-eighth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Naze is confused by Momozono's sudden discomfort. As the game nears its climax, Nienami is completely confused about who is winning. Kumagawa comments on the nature of Shiritori; what makes the game so hard - the players need to keep every syllable in their head, with the winner being the person with the best memory. Ajimu, displeased with everyone else not keeping up, asks Wanizuka to bring up the records for the game so far. Wanizuka does not have the record, so Ajimu produces them on the tablet from her own memory. As the audience discusses each player's standing, Emukae reasons that Medaka still has a chance to win if she uses all her remaining syllables in one go. Naze points out that there is only a single word left for Medaka to use, and it will allow Momozono to win. Kumagawa notices that Kousan ends with N, which is illegal in Shiritori. Udou however shoots down Torai's attempts at discrediting Momozono's seemingly assured victory. Kanaino notes that Momozono used a particularly nasty method to attain victory. Medaka puts forth her next word, leaving her with four syllables left to use. Wanizuka is the first to notice that Momozono has to say "surrender" to win the game. Hearing that Momozono has to say "surrender" to win the game, Kugurugi points out that there are other forms of the word she can use, and even if she does say surrender, the word's meaning shouldn't matter. Clearly frustrated, Momozono reveals Medaka's true plan; to force her to end with "surrender" by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Momozono realizes that Medaka could have won easily, seeing that her technique overshadows even her own. She demands to know why Medaka gave her the chance to find out her plans and win. Medaka explains herself, revealing that she never believed Momozono would submit even if she did lose the game; instead, Medaka worked to defeat her in a psychological battle. Explanations finished, Kumagawa asks Torai if she is satisfied with Medaka. Torai looks away and blushes, answering that this is the Medaka she admires. Medaka admits she has nothing left to play however, and that if Momozono continues, she can still win. Aware that she has been outplayed, Momozono tearfully surrenders. At Hakoniwa Academy, Maguro informs Hakama and Kajiki that the Jet Black Wedding Feast has ended. Hearing of Medaka's victory, Hakama remarks that it is a natural outcome for a member of Hakoniwa Academy. Kajiki comments that it is quite a surprise that Medaka won in a psychological battle. Kajiki assures Maguro that this is certainly a good thing, for both Medaka, and for what he has planned for her tomorrow. Zenkichi awakens, having been healed by Medaka with the Five Forks. Zenkichi is depressed that he could not be any help to her, only for Medaka to dismiss his depression with a smile. Zenkichi smiles as well, and, together with the Student Council and the All Jokers (and Nienami), returns to Hakoniwa Academy. Characters in Order of Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Momo Momozono #Misogi Kumagawa #Kudaki Torai #Najimi Ajimu #Shori Wanizuka #Mukae Emukae #Kujira Kurokami #Bukiko Udou #Sui Kanaino #Mogura Kugurugi #Namanie Nienami #Kakegae Yuzuriha #Joutou Kotobuki #Hanten Shiranui #Maguro Kurokami #Kajiki Kurokami #Hakama Shiranui #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Hansode Shiranui #Kamome Tsurubami Category:Chapters